


Save a Horse and Ride ‘em Cowboy

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a stripper working for his rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse and Ride ‘em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich I don't own it.

Michael didn’t particularly like this job but it paid the bills. And for him stripping was pretty easy. It was just another workout. Which he didn’t mind so much it sure bet his day job of stable hand. If it wasn’t for the horses he probably wouldn’t go back there either. Plus tonight was his favorite night, country and western, which meant he only had to strip down to his jeans tonight.

Right now Mike was in full cowboy gear, hat, boots with spurs, a vest, button down, fake gun, leather chaps and jeans, the works, getting ready for his turn on the main stage.

Michael strolled out, boots clicking, as the music started:

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!

Michael was half way out on the stage when the music picked up. He started to move his hips. Swiveling them, little thrust here and there, smiling, bend down to show off his ass which was nicely framed by the chaps.

The crowd was eating it up. 

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody’s getting down   
An’ this town ain’t never gonna be the same.

Michael threw off the vest. The women cheered. He began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. The women cried and he threw the shirt off completely, to realize the lean well toned muscles of his torso. 

Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Michael next unbuckled the chaps and let them fall to the stage. He stepped out of them as he walked towards the front of the stage.

He then took the toy gun and pointed it out into the crowd. That is when he caught a blue eyed man watching him from the back. Michael could see how the man’s eyes followed his movements.

Michael holstered the toy, before buckle the belt it was on, keeping then man in mind, for later. 

Well I don’t give a dang about nothing  
I’m singing and Bling-Blinging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn’t trade ol’ Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I’m the only John Wayne left in this town

Michael slide down to his knees still working his hips, sliding his hands other himself slowly. As he felt his own muscle he throws his head back. His hands ended up over the button of his jeans. As he’s started to unbutton them, the women cheered loud. He slides the zipper down.

The music sang:   
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Michael then stood in one graceful movement and hooked his thumbs on the inside off the jeans. He slid them down his hips ever so slowly, but suddenly stopping. He gave the crowd a cheeky smile and wink.

And as the music started slowing down as Michael trotted back to the pole, setting his cowboy hat down, in the middle of the stage. 

[Spoken:]  
I’m a thourough-bred  
That’s what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin’ buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she’d let me go.

Michael spun around the pole and he gridded himself against it in time with the music. He worked the muscles in his stomach and chest. He then climbed up the pole spinning around it slowly in the air. Before he held himself straight out by his leg and then bent backwards. He pulled himself up again before taking the pole in his hands letting go with his legs and spreading them. Finally he grabbed the pole and moved so it was behind his back along with his calves to hold the pole.

But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of

Michael slowly sliding back down the pole behind him, landing on his spared knees, his head back. He held the position for a few seconds until the music played:

And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Michael got up quickly and graceful. He trotted back to the front of the stage grabbing his hat along the way. Once he reached the front Michael started moving his hips and stomach in a way one might ride a horse. He smiled as money landed on the stage. 

The women sang along:  
What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

Michael finished his performance by throwing his arm back, hat in hand, as if he’d just rode the wildest bronco of his life. Money rained down and the women still cheered.   
——-  
After Michael had gotten off stage he’d gone to walk around, still shirtless jeans still unbuttoned, to get his rent money.

Near the back of the club he saw the blue eyes blond that had been eyeing him on stage earlier. Taking a bet that the man would be willing to pay to be ridden like a wild stallion Michael strolled on over acting as if he was going to walk by the other. He wasn’t too surprised when the blond grab his hip and pulled him close.

“Hello much for you to take a ride on me, cowboy?” The man asked.

“Normally it’d be $75, but for you let’s make it $50,” Michael replied sweetly as he swung his leg over the man’s legs to straddle his lap.

“So is there anything I can call you cowboy?” Blue eyes asked.

“How about Angel?” Michael suggested. Cheesy he knows but it was better than nothing.

“Very well,” the blond said “you can call Lucifer”

”Really? The devil?” Michael said a bit of sarcasm in his voice, though this by far wasn’t worse thing anyone had requested. 

”Way not,” Lucifer replied.

”Well, sit back and enjoy, Lucifer,” Michael said placing the others hands on his hips. Michael didn’t mind touching as long as it didn’t go below the belt. Normally it got him a bigger tip.

Lucifer threw his head back and started grid his hips back in time with Michael’s. He closed his eyes and imagined he was thrust into Michael, the other still riding him. Both completely bare the other moaning. But the song ended too soon for him. He let go of the others hips. 

”Wanna go again?” Michael asked. Quite frankly he was hoping the other would say yes, for once Michael was enjoy giving a lap dance. It wasn’t often that anyone, male or female, wouldn’t try moving their hands from where he’d placed them. And he’d enjoy the light grinding the other was doing.

”No,” Lucifer replied trying to regain control of himself, “not tonight.”

Lucifer gave Michael the fifty plus a two hundred tip. Before slipping the stripper his cell phone number as well.

“Call me sometime, Angel,” Lucifer panted as Michael got up.

Michael took the money and the number replying, “We’ll see,” before sauntering off to find someone else willing to be his stallion, but not before turning back and giving Lucifer a wink.


End file.
